


Missing Marie

by VlightPhase



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anime Spoilers;, Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Violence, Drama & Romance, F/M, Mystery, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Questioning Reality, Smoking, Some Humor, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-11
Updated: 2020-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:00:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28015860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VlightPhase/pseuds/VlightPhase
Summary: "Where is Marie?" Stein would have thought she'd be waiting at his bedside in the infirmary. Spirit turned toward him, his blue eyes blank, "Who?" "Marie. Did she get lost on the way? Or is she still with Chrona?" "Who is Marie?" Post-Anime AU
Relationships: Marie Mjolnir/Franken Stein, Spirit Albarn | Death Scythe & Franken Stein
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

His eye lids felt heavy. With considerable effort Stein managed to pry his eyes open, only to close them immediately to the bright artificial light. His nostrils filled with the smell of antiseptic as he took a deep breath. Twitching his fingers he felt the starch heavy sheets that covered him. Trying again, he opened his eyes and despite the obscenely bright light kept them open. Oh. He was in the infirmary on one of the patient beds.

Footsteps approached and the door opened. Spirit stuck his head in, “Stein, you’re awake.” The Death Scythe came inside and sat on the chair next to the bed.

Stein reached toward the bedside table and put his glasses on. “Spirit. What happened? Why am I here?”

Spirit shook his head, “You just collapsed. We were hoping you could tell us. Nygus thinks the sudden absence of the Kishin’s wavelength might have caused it.”

Stein said nothing, staring straight ahead. The hypothesis was plausible. He reached up and cranked his screw, some of the lingering fuzziness of his mind faded. “Where is Marie?” He would have thought she’d be waiting at his bedside. It seemed the kind of thing she would do.

Spirit turned toward him, his blue eyes blank, “Who?”

“Marie. Did she get lost on the way back from the toilet? Or is she still with Chrona?”

“Who is Marie?” Spirit still looked incredulous.

Stein looked at Spirit in surprise, “the Deathscythe. Marie Mjolnir.” Receiving nothing but doubtful looks from the redhead Stein continued, “Short. Blonde. Wears an eye patch over her left eye. Marriage obsessed. Nasty temper. Has been living at the Patchwork Lab since the Kishin’s release.”

At this Spirit broke in sputtering, “A woman has been living with you?! And she has not run screaming? You have got to introduce me, I should warn her of your evil ways.” At this Spirit dissolved into his usual glassy-eyed drooling look. “She will run eternally grateful into my arms and-“

“You have already met her,” the Stein broke in, unsettled, “She comes to every one of Lord Death’s meetings.” A gleam entered his eye, “Did you hit your head, Spirit? I could take a look; make sure there is no extensive brain damage.”

Predictably Spirit jumped back, “Hey, take it easy, I’m still recovering from battle with the Kishin.”

Luckily for the Scythe, Azusa chose that moment to walk in. “Spirit, Lord Death wants a report on Stein’s condition.” Seeing the scientist she added, “Now that you are up you should visit him yourself.”

Spirit turned toward Azusa, “I’m not sure Stein should leave the infirmary just yet.”

Azusa’s glasses flashed, “Oh?”

Stein interrupted and started to stand up, “I feel fine; I just would like to know where Marie is.”

The crossbow turned sharply toward him, “Marie?”

An uneasy feeling settled in Stein’s gut, “The Deathscythe assigned to me by Lord Death after the Kishin’s release. The former Deathscythe of Oceania, Marie Mjolnir.”

Azusa continued to stare down at him, “I have been the Deathscythe assigned to East Asia and Oceania since shortly after I became a Deathscythe.”

Stein refused to play along with this joke. “There are eight Deathscythes; Spirit, Marie, you, Justin, Tesca, Djinn, Tsar, and Deng.”

“No,” Spirit spoke up, “There are seven Deathscythes, and have been ever since Justin became one.”

The scientist growled, “We went to school with Marie! She was in my classes!”

Azusa shook her head, “If she was I don’t remember her. In any case she certainly isn’t a Deathscythe.”

“What about the students?” Stein tried again, “Marie has been teaching classes at the academy since she arrived. She went after me with Chrona when I fell into madness and followed Medusa! Ask Maka or Soul, she was there!”

Spirit held up his hands in a placating manner, “If it makes you feel better, I will ask them, but for now stay here and rest.”

“Yes,” Azusa agreed, “I will research Marie Mjolnir but Stein had better stay here. Don’t forget to report to Lord Death, Spirit.”

“Wait! On the failed mission to retrieve BREW I was to use Marie. When we performed soul resonance I collapsed and she helped me out-”

Azusa shook her head cutting him off, “You went into the magnetic field alone, Stein. The kids found you and made sure you got out. Get some rest, Stein.”

With that the two weapons left the room leaving the confused and angry meister alone.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When the weapons next returned they both had grim expressions. Azusa had brought what appeared to be a stack of notes with her. Neither bothered sitting down.

Stein stared at them, waiting for one of the Deathscythes to speak.

Spirit cleared his throat, “None of the students know who Marie is.”

Stein’s hand shook as he brings it up to crank his screw. He laid back and stared at the ceiling.

Azusa straightened her notes, “Marie Mjolnir did attend the academy with us. However, she died in the battle with a witch that would have made her a Deathscythe. Her meister died in the hospital two months later.”

Stein stayed frozen, not reacting in any way.

Fixing her glasses Azusa continued, “Marie was stunned by the witch causing her to fall off the roof they were battling on. She was in human form at the time.”

“What?” An image of Marie falling backwards into the clouds came to him. He had run to the edge shouting her name only to see her limp body lying at the lab’s entrance. Hallucination. That was a hallucination from the madness. Stein swallowed thickly to keep the bile down. She had fallen off the roof before he could stop her then as well. Collecting his thoughts he tried again, “After I fell into the madness Marie was the one to bring me back. I used her wavelength to corner Medusa and allow Maka and Soul could finish her.”

“Maka and Soul say that you brought yourself out of Medusa’s influence when they chased after you, and Chrona confirmed,” Spirit reluctantly countered.

Azusa glanced at Spirit before looking back at Stein. “I think ‘Marie’ is a creation of your madness.”

“Marie _brought me out of the madness_. If she were a part of the insanity why would she bring me back?”

The crossbow fixed her glasses. “When did Marie first appear?”

Stein cranked his screw. “She arrived at the DWMA when you and Justin did, Azusa.”

“After the Kishin was released.”

“Yes.”

“When was the last time you saw Marie?”

“When Marie and myself escorted Chrona into the Death Room to watch the battle that defeated Asura.”

Spirit interjected, “After which you passed out.”

Azusa continued, “Since the Kishin has been defeated have you seen Marie?”

Stein paused. The answer on his lips disturbed him, “No.”

“Exactly. No one knows this ‘Marie’ except you. Sounds like a manifestation of the madness inside you.” When Stein opened his mouth to protest she cut him off, “Perhaps to your insanity driven mind she represented sanity, but now that your madness is gone- so is she.”

Stein stared back at Azusa, “I want to talk to Lord Death.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Silence filled the Death Room as a meister and two Deathscythes stared Lord Death down.

“Well? Lord Death?” Odd that Stein was the impatient one, normally he was the most level-headed. When not being afflicted with madness, that is.

Lord Death hemmed and hawed trying to delay the inevitable.

Spirit coughed. Stein twitched, his glasses reflecting the light. Azusa fixed her glasses and gave him a hard look.

Death sighed, there was no escape. “Marie was a student here at the DWMA. With her partner she collected 99 tainted souls. In her battle with the witch she lost her life.”

Azusa straightened at his words while Spirit sent Stein a concerned glance.

Lord Death continued, “However, Marie and her partner were a loyal and effect weapon-meister pair. I had high hopes for them. Having almost achieved Deathscythe status I gave Marie’s soul a choice: to move on to the afterlife, or continue to serve me as a guardian soul.”

Death paused; the meister and two weapons were watching him intently. “I did indeed assign Marie to watch over Stein after Asura was released. What I find remarkable is that Stein could see her and knew she was there. Normally the living, even those with soul perception, are completely unaware of a guardian’s presence.”

Stein looked up, “She interacted with others as well as myself. If even I’m not supposed to know she was there, how can others have interacted with her in my memory?”

Silence. Lord Death announced, “I don’t know!” Everyone jumped.

Lord Death continued, “It is possible that Marie’s presence has somehow affected or manipulated your memory.”

Stein pushed the bridge of his glasses, considering what he had been told.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stein slowly walked up to the Patchwork Lab. He paused before the entrance taking several puffs of his cigarette. The last time he was here he left consumed by the madness to follow Medusa. He also had believed that he left his partner and housemate, Marie, behind.

The unsettled twinge returned. If Marie did not exist in the physically did that mean that monstrous purple couch was not in his home either? What would he find inside?

According to everyone else his memories were false. Even after Lord Death confirmed the existence of Marie, Spirit and Azusa had been adamant that the hammer did not have physical form and could not have interfered or interacted with any of them. The only thing Marie could do was suppress his madness. Any form she had, anything she did or said was all a figment of his imagination. Now that the Kishin was gone, would Marie still be there?

Would he find his imagined delusion and false reality with Marie in it? Or the truth and reality without her?

Stein cranked his screw before opening the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	2. Chapter 2

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The large purple couch sat in the middle of the main room. From the next room Stein heard a feminine voice humming. Peering around the corner he found his bubbly blonde partner boiling a pot of water over one of his Bunsen burners.

“Oh, hey Stein! I didn’t hear you come in.” Marie greeted him warmly, “Would you like some pasta?”

Stein watched as she added the noodles to the water. Marie Mjolnir was not supposed to physically exist. He was not supposed to be able to see her. “Sure.”

“Great,” she beamed at him before returning to her cooking.

Stein left to find his favorite chair and wheeled back to Marie.

Marie was stirring sauce over another burner, “five more minutes.” She turned toward him.

The scientist shifted to sit backwards in his chair, “why didn’t you visit me at the infirmary, Marie?”

Here she looked abashed, “I did, but you were still asleep. I went to check on Chrona and I got lost. When I found Sid he told me they found nothing wrong with you and he walked me out of the academy. So I returned here.”

He watched her for a few minutes and she fidgeted.

“I’m glad the students are all recovering from the battle. I asked Nygus and she told me no severe injuries were reported.”

“Did she?” Stein raised an eyebrow. When Nygus had checked on him he had asked if she remembered the blonde Deathscythe. The knife had not known her either.

“Right, a few broken bones, and some will have to spend a few days in the hospital, but no life threatening injuries.”

Marie stirred the noodles, “It was awful risky of Maka, Black Star, Kid and the weapons to chase after Asura like they did. I know they are all experienced fighters and ultimately came out triumphant but,” she turned her head away, “well, I still see them as my students. They are still kids.”

“They need to grow too, Marie. This is what they are studying, what they are training for.” Stein said, not unkindly.

The weapon sighed, “I know, but I think of them as young kids and probably always will.” She tested the noodles, “the pasta’s done. Stein, could you hand me the plates?”

Stein watched Marie serve their dinner and carry it out to the table in front of the monstrous couch. He felt the overwhelming urge to reach out and touch her. Would his fingers pass right through? Or would his hand touch her soft skin? Could he slide his scalpel through her flesh? Or would the blade touch nothing but the operating table beneath?

As he accepted his plate and utensils Stein very carefully avoided contact with Marie. He concentrated on the pasta, the real tangible noodles covered in tomato based sauce and parmesan cheese he was consuming. How had a supposed guardian soul made him dinner?

He lowered his fork and looked up at her, “Marie.”

“Hmm?” Marie was mid-bite and had noodles dangling out of her mouth. She quickly slurped them up and wiped her mouth before setting down her fork and mirroring his upright posture.

“Have you ever fallen off a building?” He stared straight at the hammer.

She stared back at him in confusion for a minute. Stein saw the minute she realized what he was talking about. “Oh.” She looked down at her lap and started fidgeting with her sleeve. After a minute she spoke, “I wondered when you would find out.”

“Are you really here? How can I see you?”

“How much do you know?” She still had not looked him in the eye.

Stein sat back and tilted his head so the reflection in his glasses hid his eyes from her. “After Spirit and Azusa insisted they did not know you we paid a visit to Lord Death. He confirmed that you had died, falling off a rooftop, during your battle with a witch to make you a Deathscythe. Lord Death also said he brought you back as a guardian soul and assigned you to watch me.”

She finally looked up at him. Stein could tell she was trying to judge his mood but he betrayed nothing.

Eventually she took a deep breath, “It is true. I am a guardian assigned to you.”

“How can I see you? Hear you?” His tone shook ever so slightly. He leaned forward over the table and growled, “How can I eat a meal you cooked?”

Marie straightened and glared back defiantly, “There is madness inside you. The Kishin’s wavelength magnified that hundredfold. If I was to do my job I had to do more than just _watch_.”

“Damn it, Marie!” Stein slammed his hands on the table, “Everyone I know is telling me that my memories are false! That you don’t exist! Azusa was convinced until Lord Death said otherwise that you were a manifestation of my madness!”

“In a way I am,” Marie remained remarkably calm in the face of his outburst. “You would not be able to see me or talk to me if it wasn’t for your madness.”

Her words did not calm him, “What about my memories? Are they true or not?”

Here she looked slightly guilty, “Your memories are…mostly true. You could see and hear me, but few others could.”

Stein fell back into his seat and shakily pulled out a cigarette. He concentrated for a minute on just lighting up until he was sure he had his temper under control. “So when Nygus told you about the injuries from the battle-?”

“I overheard her talking to Azusa.”

Stein took a long drag on his cigarette. “If your job is to reduce my madness, why are you still here? Asura has been defeated,” his voice had returned to his usual monotone.

Marie’s cheeks reddened and she looked away, “I want to, and as I said before there is madness still inside you.”

Abruptly Stein got up and walked toward his lab.

“Stein? Where are you going?”

“To dissect something.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Stein was in the process of removing the rabbit’s heart when he heard her.

“What a pity, you have to settle for a rabbit when there are so many more interesting things to dissect.”

Looking up Stein saw Medusa sitting on the operating table relaxing like she had every right to be there. His hands trembled slightly and he glared at them. If they kept shaking he might accidently puncture a lung. He could already see and hear one dead woman, what was one more?

Setting down his tools he spoke levelly, “Didn’t you die already? You were killed twice.”

Her lips curled, “Well, you know what they say: third times the charm!” She leaned back even further, “Actually, as you said I am dead, no body and no one to hear or see me, but I figured if the little hammer could talk to you, why couldn’t I?”

“I can see and talk to Marie because she is connected to my madness.”

Medusa chuckled, “Really Stein? I thought you were smarter than that. _I_ am the manifestation of your madness; _she_ is the manifestation of your sanity.” She looked up at him and her gold eyes glinted, “you should be honored, you don’t have to battle for your soul anymore, we’ll do it for you.”

When Stein didn’t move she slid off the table and crept towards him, “I know how you feel,” Medusa reached for him but Stein stepped out of her reach, “you are angry at her. All your memories are false; she has been messing with your mind for ages now.” Medusa picked up his discarded scalpel and neatly cut the rabbit’s heart out and placed it next to the body. “She was your partner, yet she failed to mention such an important detail as her death. How can you ever trust her, again?” The witch sliced the heart in half and pried it open so the chambers inside were visible.

Stein slammed his fist on the table and everything jumped. “And what about you, Medusa? You seem to have forgotten your role in this, what are you doing here?!”

Medusa pulled back and looked properly scandalized, “Me? Why I didn’t start invading your psyche until just recently, I haven’t been dead for very long as you know.”

Stein narrowed his eyes at her as he recalled her tormenting his thoughts before, “you liar.”

Medusa just smirked in response.

A knock came from the lab door just before Marie entered carrying a cup of tea. “Stein, would you like- What are you doing here?” The hammer snarled at the snake.

Medusa squared her shoulders, her smirk never leaving her face, “I have as much a right to be here as you do.”

Electricity began to visibly crackle around Marie and her fist shattered the tea she was carrying.

Stein blinked and stepped back away from the women.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………....

Spirit had just accepted the full glass Risa handed him when the door to the Chupa Cabra slammed open. Startled Spirit looked up and his eyes widened in horror. Stein marched straight up to him and grabbed the drink right out of his hands. Before Spirit could protest the scientist downed the drink and reached for the bottle to pour himself more.

Arisa and Risa snapped out of their shock and one pushed Stein onto the couch while the other brought another glass and bottle out.

Spirit watched as Stein finally seemed to slow down on his third glass before speaking, “Uh, Stein? Care to tell me what’s up?”

Stein finished off his glass and slowly poured another before answering, “Marie cooked dinner for me.”

“Oh. You can still see her, then?” Spirit tried to be sympathetic but he still felt ridiculously bewildered. He waved Risa and Arisa off to leave them alone.

Stein nodded, staring at his drink, “Medusa, too.”

Spirit shot up, “Medusa?!”

Stein reached up and tugged on his sleeve without even looking, “Medusa is dead.” Spirit reluctantly sat down and Stein continued, “The same as Marie.”

“Oh, man…” Spirit felt out of his depth. He awkwardly patted Stein on the back.

“When I left they were trying to kick each other out of the Lab.”

Spirit nodded in vague understanding and tried to wrap his head around what Stein was saying. Apparently both Marie and Medusa were dead and… haunting Stein. It sounded like the scientist needed an exorcist. Spirit never thought he would see the day; this was Stein, Franken Stein, the sadistic, cold meister having _women trouble_. Spirit felt a grin splitting his face.

Before he could stop himself he burst out with a loud obnoxious laugh. Stein glared daggers at him and Spirit tried to turn his laughter into coughing only to end up choking instead. Once Spirit had his fit under control he took a long drink.

“Am I amusing you, Spirit?” Stein asked in a droll voice and Spirit broke into hysterical laughter once more.

Stein huffed in response and took a sip of his own drink.

“I-I’m sorry,” Spirit sputtered, “I just never thought I’d see the day, my little Stein is all grown up!” The redhead burst into another round of helpless laughter.

“You know it’s not too late for me to see if you have suffered any brain damage.”

Spirit sobered immediately. He pouted, “That is not funny; you know I have an ex-wife and daughter.”

Stein didn’t say anything but Spirit thought he saw the corners of his mouth twitch.

Ignoring him the scythe continued, “You know there are men who would pay to have your problem.”

Stein raised his eyebrow, “Dead souls haunting them?”

Spirit leaned forward, “Two beautiful women fighting over them,” he paused and frowned, “although one of them is a cruel manipulative bitch, but at least she is still good looking.”

Stein shook his head and took another drink. “Thanks, Spirit.”

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Only one other person was present when Stein entered the Death Room for the morning staff meeting. Spirit was seated at the table with his head in his arms. He seemed to be trying to block as much light as possible from reaching his eyes.

Stein grinned to himself before loudly announcing, “Good morning, Spirit.”

As predicted the redhead cringed. After peeking an eye out at the scientist he loudly whispered back, “How are you fine? You had more to drink than I did!”

Stein just smirked in response as Azusa entered.

The crossbow took one look at the scythe and crossed her arms, “Spirit, what are you doing?”

Spirit groaned and tried to bury his head farther into his arms.

“Are you hung-over?” Azusa began tapping her foot irritably, “Do you think this acceptably professional behavior for the Death Scythe?”

Spirit muttered from his arms, “-s not my fault. Stein has women troubles.”

Stein cleared his throat as Azusa responded indignantly, “Excuse me? What was that?”

“I said ‘Stein has women troubles’,” Spirit announced loudly.

Stein clapped his hands right next to Spirit’s ear and grinned inwardly when the redhead cringed again. Maybe that would shut him up.

Instead Spirit stood up and scuttled away from him before continuing, “Marie and Medusa both showed up at the Patchwork Lab last night and started fighting over Stein.”

Stein frowned at his former weapon.

Azusa looked skeptical, “Both Marie and Medusa are dead.” She turned her attention toward the scientist, “You can still see Marie? And Medusa as well?”

“Medusa? I thought she was killed,” While they were talking Nygus entered and apparently heard the tail end of the conversation.

“She was,” Spirit had helped himself to a glass of water, “Stein can still see her, and Marie, too.”

“Marie Mjolnir,” the crossbow filled in when Mira looked confused, “the would be Deathscythe, if she hadn’t been killed in her battle with a witch.”

Stein really wished his colleagues would find something else to talk about. Especially when a look of understanding crossed Nygus’ face after that explanation, suggesting the women had discussed Marie previously.

Luckily a distraction entered in the form of their zombie colleague. Sid walked in chatting amiably with…Marie.

“-don’t know, Marie,” the meister was saying, “Chrona and Ragnarok almost seem more comfortable where they are, in the dungeon. I know there is a push for them to socialize more-“

Stein glanced around to find Spirit, Azusa and Mira all staring at Sid incredulously. A wave of relief, followed by confusion washed over him. Clearly, Sid could see and hear Marie as well, but the others could not. Stein cranked his screw as he reasoned: being dead Sid had no problem noticing other deceased.

“Sid?” Azusa broke in, “Who are you talking to?”

Sid looked up and faced the others, “Marie, of course,” he said in a confused voice. “I was always friendly with co-workers because that is the kind of man I was.”

The weapons all looked at each other and Stein, ignoring them, cleared his throat, “Good morning, Marie.”

Marie smiled in return and walked over to him. “Hi, I didn’t see you this morning, did you come in early?”

Stein nodded to her question ignoring the others in the background filling Sid in about Marie’s lack of life.

The hammer hesitated a moment, “Are you still angry?”

Stein inhaled deeply and cranked his screw. Was he indeed. “It is a lot to take in.” He decided a slight change of subject was in order, “Did you remove Medusa from the Lab?”

Marie pouted, “No, she claimed one of the storage rooms as hers and I couldn’t remove her.”

Before Stein could respond Lord Death entered and the staff meeting began.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

That afternoon Spirit entered the staff room to find Stein grading homework in a corner. Odd. Normally the scientist took his marking back to the lab with him. Although, Spirit had a strong suspicion he knew what was bothering Stein. He now just had to figure out how to ask it.

Spirit casually sat on the table Stein was working at. The scientist ignored him. Spirit glanced around the room, “Is Marie here?”

“No, she returned home about an hour ago,” Stein continued working.

Spirit smirked to himself. So Stein referred to his lab as Marie’s home. His theory might just be right. Before he could ask a troubling thought passed his mind. “You haven’t seen Medusa again, have you?”

“No, not since last night. Marie told me that Medusa has taken over one of my storage rooms, I doubt I’ve seen the last of her.”

An awkward silence descended as Spirit tried to think of a tactful way to ask. “Why are you here?”

Stein raised his eyebrows, “Am I, a member of the staff, not allowed in the staff room?”

“I meant why are you working here when you normally mark papers at your lab?”

Stein immediately returned to his papers, “I’m conducting an experiment about my concentration level on tedious tasks in a different environment.”

“Aha.” Spirit recognized the excuse for what it was, “And you’re not avoiding your lab or any pair of blonde women?”

“I don’t know what you are talking about.”

“Sure you don’t.” Spirit watched the scientist work for several minutes, noting how the other man completely ignored him in return.

“You love Marie,” His voice was soft but still managed to echo in the silence that followed.

Stein stopped working and tilted his head so that his glasses hid his eyes. Spirit really hated when he did that, it was hard enough to know what the man was thinking to begin with.

“I don’t understand love,” a surprisingly bitter tone issued from the scientist’s mouth.

“I saw you talking to Marie during the staff meeting, well, okay,” Spirit conceded, “I saw you talking, I assume to Marie. Either that or you now have one sided conversations with yourself.” Stein did not react. Spirit continued, “I don’t think I’ve ever seen you that calm and relaxed, and I have never seen you have a side conversation during a meeting.”

“You were discussing hang-over remedies with Lord Death. I don’t know why you complain about staff meetings being so long and consequently early when you almost always manage to distract Lord Death and make them a good hour longer than they need to be.”

“Anyway,” Spirit waved away his observation, “when we get side-tracked you usually just stand and wait until we get back on topic.” Spirit looked but Stein’s eyes were still hidden, “Today however, you were talking with Marie.”

Stein did not bother to respond.

“Don’t bother trying to lie to me,” Spirit continued, “I can tell you care for her, which is why you are so upset about her being dead and you not knowing. When you mentioned seeing Medusa you barely batted an eyelid that she was dead. You are treating Medusa like some inconvenient pest problem, but Marie… your reactions to finding out about Marie are quite a bit different.”

Stein cranked his screw, “What does it matter?” His voice was bitter again, Spirit wondered if the scientist even noticed, “She’s dead, isn’t she?”

Spirit tried to choose his words carefully, “Perhaps, but she has been dead since before you met her. She’s had years to adjust, and based on what Sid has said about her she seems fairly happy.” Spirit paused, “If her being dead is what bothers you, you should talk to Mira about being with Sid.”

“Sid has a physical body; Marie… I do not know what would happen if I tried to touch her.”

Shock flowed through Spirit, “you mean there is something you don’t know that you haven’t tried to find the answer to yet?!”

Stein picked up another paper, “go away, Spirit, I’m busy.”

Spirit gave him a long look before deciding he wouldn’t get anything else out of the crazy man today. As he stepped from the room the redhead heard the scientist faintly say, “It’s hopeless, anyway.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stein paused in front of the door to his lab. What would he find inside? Despite being his own home he felt a stranger passing through here. Opening the doors he found Marie sitting on the purple couch. Her crossed arms and pout suggested she wasn’t very happy.

As he made to walk past she grouched, “Medusa has taken over the West side of the lab.”

Stein paused and cranked his screw, “What do you mean?”

Marie reluctantly unfolded herself, “I cannot make Medusa leave the lab, the storage rooms or the office. The most I’ve managed to do is prevent her from entering the kitchen, living room or bedrooms.”

The scientist looked at her, “I was not aware my lab was territory to be conquered.”

The blonde fidgeted, “We’re both dead spirits trying to guide you, Stein. We’re fighting for access to your life. In a way our presence affects how much influence the madness has on you.”

Stein just watched her for a minute. “You are my sanity and she is my madness.”

Marie nodded.

Stein felt the overwhelming need to touch her. He entered his laboratory instead.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Inside Medusa was lounging at his computer. Upon Stein’s entering she spun slowly in his chair, “What research shall we work on today, Stein?”

Stein frowned. “I am going to research any past cases of dead souls interacting with the living; you are not going to do anything except leave.”

“Come now, Stein,” Medusa stood and walked towards him, “I’m more than capable of working as your assistant, researching, running tests, collecting and subduing test subjects…”

“In my research I work alone,” Stein broke in.

“Are you sure?” Medusa slid by him, just barely not touching, “Think of all the research we could do. We could continue where I left off with the black blood research, I’m willing to share my work, all things considering…”

“No!” Stein’s breathing had sped up, “I would rather research Marie!”

“Marie?” Medusa did not sound impressed in the slightest. “If it is the whole dead souls interacting with you that you want to learn about I would be more than willing to…”

“Marie, I want to know about Marie.”

“Why Marie when you have me? I would help you with your research, I wouldn’t limit you or drag you down from your potential, and I would even assist in obtaining test subjects for any and all experiments. We share a common goal, the pursuit of knowledge. What is an individual or two when the knowledge gained can be so much greater? The sacrifice of one might even save hundreds.”

Stein turned to leave, but Medusa moved in front of him.

She stared into his eyes, “You and I are the same.”

Stein walked around her and left. The DWMA library should have what he was looking for.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Marie was back in the kitchen adding ingredients to a boiling pot.

Stein paused before posing his question, “If you and Medusa are my sanity and madness does that mean both of you are just parts of me? Or are you separate individuals?”

Marie paused in her stirring, “both, I think.” She turned her attention back to the pot, “Originally I was completely separate from you. Now, after my death I have become a part of you for the time being.” She turned the Bunsen burner down low, “I fear Medusa has done the same thing, or something similar.” She finally turned toward him, “Why? Do you want me to leave? I could stay at the DWMA and only be a part of your life there.”

Stein shook his head absentmindedly. He pulled out a cigarette. After a few puffs he replied, “I’m trying to figure out how to get Medusa to leave, she is interfering with my research.”

He turned around and headed to the lab, if Marie could leave one area of his life, Medusa should be the same.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Medusa did not appreciate his suggestion. “Oh no, dear Stein. You do not get to tell me where I can and cannot go. Who has been planting such silly ideas in your head? Was it Marie? You know she has been nothing but trouble from the beginning.”

Stein cranked his screw and resisted the urge to dissect the witch. She had done nothing but bother him incessantly in his lab and store rooms since she returned. The only thing that stopped him was a suspicion about the relationship between the two women. Whatever emotions he had surrounding the blonde Deathscythe he did not want her to leave.

When he had left to research guardian souls he had found that they, as Marie had said, tied themselves to an individual. The more complete the bond the more influence and longer the guardian would look after the individual. Stein did not find any references to an individual having more than one guardian. He did not know how Medusa factored in the relationship.

Instead of giving in to temptation, Stein leaned threateningly over the witch. “I do not regret killing you and will happily kill you again, Medusa. Tell me, what would I find if I tried to dissect your dead soul?”

Medusa glared. “I could offer you so much more, but instead you refuse my generous offers. You’ll regret that, Stein.” Finally she walked off to haunt his storage room.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


	3. Chapter 3

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Stein cranked his screw. Another day done at the DWMA, another day returning to the presence of two dead blondes fighting over his soul.

Vaguely expecting to find Marie sitting on the purple couch or perhaps cooking, Stein instead found a far different sight after entering his home.

The purple couch had been knocked over, the floor was littered with broken beakers and flasks, the table was broken and a trail of blood drops led to the other room.

A shout, a scream and a grunt reach his ears as Stein activated his soul perception and moved towards the other room. The first thing he noticed was Medusa standing with her back toward him. Her hands were pointed in a familiar attack position, ready to strike. Ahead of her one of Medusa’s snakes had Marie pinned in its mouth. Marie struggled, electricity swirling around her, blood dripping in her eye patch, but the snake did not react.

As Medusa moved to stab the hammer Stein rushed forward and forced his soul menace through the witch, shattering her diaphragm.

Medusa spluttered from the direct blow and blood came out of her mouth. She twisted around to face the scientist before giving a knowing smirk, “Well done, Stein.” As she spoke she dissolved before his eyes.

Stein stared a moment before rushing forward to catch Marie as the snake faded as well.

Marie felt solid in his arms, but he was far more preoccupied with the puncture wound the snake’s fang left behind.

His heart pounding as he put pressure on the wound, Stein immediately concluded that one of her lungs was punctured as the hammer struggled to breath. He initially failed to notice the soft whispery touch Marie’s fingertips left trailing across his cheek.

When he did notice Marie directed his gaze toward her own. She smiled and Stein felt his breath hitch and he wondered if he would ever be able to breathe again. The words she gave him were soft and sweet and unbearable, “Franken Stein, well done.” Following her words Marie, too, faded away.

“Wait! Marie!” But by then Marie was gone, leaving Stein crouched on the floor in his demolished home feeling more achingly alone than he ever had before.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Spirit found him the next morning when the scientist didn’t show at the DWMA. The meister was sprawled out on the floor, staring at the ceiling. The scientist had made no effort to clean the wreckage; he had barely moved, only shifting to lie where she had.

“I finally learned what love is,” Stein spoke by way of greeting, causing the already on edge Spirit to jump.

“Stein, what happened?! When?!”

“I never knew they were tied together,” Stein continued in his dry monotone, “I was just afraid they really were just figments of my imagination.”

The redhead, ignoring his words turned toward him, “Who did this, Stein? A witch? A new threat?”

“I suppose they still might have been nothing but part of my imagination. But she’s gone now, no matter how much I try to bring her back.”

Spirit knelt by the scientist, “Stein? Are you hurt? You’re not making much sense.”

“Marie’s gone. She faded away last night. Oh, Medusa too.” Stein continued to stare at the ceiling and he missed Spirit’s startled and concerned look.

“Are you alright?” The redhead repeated, still wondering what could have happened.

“My madness and my sanity. If I get rid of one I lose the other. Now there is nothing.” Stein closed his eyes, “They were fighting last night. Medusa was winning, so I killed her. Only Marie faded away too.”

Spirit reached out and laid his hand on the other man’s shoulder. “Lord Death might know something; he was the one to assign Marie to you, wasn’t he? Perhaps he can just bring her back, especially since she was already dead.”

Stein stared up ahead, “Is that possible?” Spirit had never heard the scientist so uncertain.

The scythe gave a crooked smile, “we won’t know unless we try.”

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Lord Death stood before his top meister and Death Scythe, scrutinizing the pair before him.

“You have two options, Stein. You can live completely free of any madness, never having to worry about losing control again, or,” here Death paused, hoping the input the seriousness of the choices, “I can bring Marie back, but she will always be balanced by Medusa.” When Stein failed to react Death explained, “As you know, while they were tied to you Marie and Medusa _became_ embodiments of your madness and sanity. With them constant conflict between the two will always exist.”

Still Stein said nothing. Spirit watched his back in concern.

“The decision is yours, Stein.” Lord Death remarked.

Finally the scientist reacted by twisting his screw. When he was done he asked, “what if Medusa succeeds in killing Marie, next time?”

Death paused, “Marie would return again afterwards. They are both already dead; they cannot permanently harm each other. Only you can vanquish them.”

Stein jerked forward, “Why didn’t you tell me this earlier?!”

Death did not react to the outburst, “you were not ready.” A pause, “and I was still working out the details myself. They both showed extraordinary ingenuity by binding themselves to you.”

Spirit watched as Stein hunched in on himself. He stepped forward a placed his hand on the man’s shoulder.

“What I want and what I should do are different choices,” the scientist spoke softly.

“Take some time to come to a decision,” Lord Death offered.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Spirit decided to keep an eye on Stein for the day. So far the man had only retrieved his favorite chair to sit and smoke. The redhead could only imagine what was going through the scientist’s mind.

Spirit would bet his soul that Stein loved Marie, but would the scientist be swayed by that emotion? Or would he choose to ignore it and remain free of the madness once and for all.

Stein without any madness was a terrifying thought. Yes, the man regularly made his skin crawl, but he had always been like that. And while Spirit had always wanted the scientist to tone his sadistic nature down, to lose that element of him completely would make Stein a completely different person.

Thus far he had not seen enough of what Stein without the madness was like to point out the changes, but since Spirit found him this morning Stein did seem a lot more unsure of himself.

Spirit shuffled his feet. It wasn’t his decision to make. Stein had to decide for himself what he wanted and who he wanted to be.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….


	4. Chapter 4

……………

Ending 1

……………

The scientist took a deep breath before pushing the door to his lab open. He had spoken to Lord Death just that morning about his decision. The Grim Reaper assured him of what he would find when he made it home.

Indeed, Marie looked up and beamed at Stein from the couch, and not even Medusa smirking at him from where she leaned against the wall could wipe the away the joy he was feeling. He would eat Marie’s cooking and stay up late dissecting. He couldn’t feel more satisfied with his life.

……………

Ending 2

……………

Stein returned to the lab and looked around at the destruction the women had caused. It was for the best, really. Yes, he would always miss Marie, even now he could feel the hollow ache in his chest, but ultimately this was the best for everyone.

He would never have to worry about losing control, Medusa’s influence would never again wreak havoc, and he would be able to get on with his life, his research, his work.

None of this answered why he felt so empty inside. Spirit assured him the grief would fade in time, and for now the scientist would take his word for it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………


End file.
